


[podfic] Sheep Go to Heaven

by majoline



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Experimental Style, Gen, Inspired by Music, Murder, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Psychology, Serial Killers, Sociopaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock shouldn't have any trouble killing someone. He is, after all, a sociopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sheep Go to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sheep Go to Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133328) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



> So I was browsing <http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/> when I came across an instrumental version of "Sheep May Safely Graze" from JS Bach's [Hunting Cantata](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Was_mir_behagt,_ist_nur_die_muntre_Jagd,_BWV_208) and it struck me that it would be perfect music to spice up something into incredibly creepy levels.
> 
> I also remembered this fic and lo, and behold, it had sheep in the title. It was perfect ^u^
> 
> The experimental part of this podfic is the fact that I've actually used rather a lot of the aria in the musical version of the podfic; it's not just setting the mood. (No worries, there's no music under any of the reading.)
> 
> In any case, I hope you like (or at least enjoy creeping yourself out -- I can't really listen to this if I'm home alone, to be honest).
> 
> Thank you so much, Mad_Maudlin, for your blanket permission! ♥
> 
> Music credit is, of course, Kevin MacLeod and his instrumental "[Schafe können sicher weiden](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sheep_May_Safely_Graze_BWV_208.ogg)" and the image credit is [Sheeps Wool by Rob from the Wikimedia Commons](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Royal_Winter_Fair_Wool_2.jpg) and the font is [Drakoheart Leiend from dafont.com](http://www.dafont.com/drakoheart-leiend.font)
> 
> [edit] Now with audiofic archive link! :)

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:14:10 (with music) & 00:11:06 (without music)  
Size: 11.4 MB (with music) & 8.98 MB (without music)

Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive: [with music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013082409.zip) | [without music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013082410.zip)


End file.
